Solitary
by Impulse53669
Summary: The aftermath of The Last Jedi. Contains spoilers. Reylo slow burn, eventual smut. While Kylo is trying to organise the First Order and ignore Rey whilst doing so, she believes persistence is key in getting him to talk to her. "I don't want to be alone anymore." "You're not." The words left his mouth before he realised what he was saying. Kriff. 8 days he lasted. 8 kriffing days.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is more flicking between Ben and Rey. Its a slow burn Reylo with eventual smut

* * *

Being the Supreme Leader of the First Order was lonelier than he could have imagined. Rey's rejection haunted his every move, his every order. He questioned everything. He killed his master for her. A scavenger. A nobody. And how had she repaid him? She tried to strike him down with the same lightsaber his Uncle attempted to murder him with all those years ago. He'd bared his soul to her. And she rejected him. A scavenger. A nobody. But no matter how many times he tried to lower her standing, he couldn't. She wasn't a nobody to him. He tried, he really did but he couldn't shake her. Even with Snoke's demise, the bond still thrived. He could feel her every emotion and he knew he could speak to her if he so wished it. But he did not. The bond remained closed on his end, his defenses high - she wouldn't break him again.

* * *

The days that followed the evacuation of Crait passed as a blur for Rey. On Jakku Rey experienced isolation like no other, she knew nothing but loneliness. But having Ben connect with her through the Force, she experienced companionship with someone who understood her. Truly.

When she boarded the Falcon after picking up what was left of the Resistance, Ben leaked through the Force - she could feel his hurt with such an overwhelming force it nearly knocked her for six.

When she reached for her lightsaber, she called for it so she could run. She refused to answer him; unsure what her response would be and that frightened the life out of her. So she did what she thought was best and ran away to save what was left of the Resistance.

After saving Leia and what was left of her loyal troops, she dedicated her time to repair work, fixing the falcon and the rest of the fleet. She needed a distraction, to take her mind away from the dark and brooding Supreme Leader of the First Order. She couldn't get him out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried - his presence was constant in the back of her head. The temptation to reach him through the Force was getting too much; she wanted - no needed to speak to him, just to hear his voice. No matter how many ships she fixed, quick catch ups with Finn and Poe or quiet chats with Leia, nothing could fill the void he left. Despite their conversations been short and few, she'd finally felt the comfort she associated with home. There were only them left now, no one else understood the burden on being a Force user apart from him.

She gave into temptation.

…

"Ben?"

* * *

She'd never initiated contact through the Force before. It must be a trap he thought darkly. He took a deep breath and reinforced his mental defences; her Force signature dimmed in his mind. He had peace for now. It took effort yes. But it granted him silence.

The First Order however was far from peaceful. With the death of Snoke, the systems were thrown into chaos; under Hux's advice, Kylo dispatched legions of troops to the outer rims to bring order and remind the systems who was in charge. It was a strange feeling for Ren… to be in charge, take no orders, no voices whispering in his ear. Despite his new authority and power, Kylo was at a lost with what to do with it.

The First Orders main objection for so long was to hunt down the Resistance and kill Skywalker. Now the latter was dead and the former was barely existing. Now everything was dying he didn't know how to create his vision - his Empire.

Over the next few days, Kylo slowly eased himself into the role of Supreme Leader and tried to create stability throughout the Galaxy. His routine consisted of checking in with his Generals in every system at dawn, approving a new batch of Stormtroppers, meetings with engineers to oversee the repairs of ships and training. Although he had an entire army at his disposal, Kylo wouldn't let his years of training go to waste, his survival counted on being at his peak. One constant that wouldn't stop pounding away in his head was Rey. No matter how many times he tried to block her out, she managed to get a foot through his defenses. Nothing much but he could feel her annoyance through the bond at him for ignoring her; he'd be lying if he said he hated the attention. Thinking back, he couldn't remember the last time someone was so persistent in trying to get his attention - from his childhood it was generally the other way round where he had to fight for the affection of his mother and to be remembered by his father. Nonetheless he lasted a magnificent…. 8 days before lowering his defenses, unable to resist temptation.

"-how on earth did he manage to fit Nordoxicon shield generators? They're warsh-"

"-ship grade shielding….he stole them from Myomar shipyards." He answered, cutting her off mid sentence.

"... I didn't think you were listening." He didn't think he'd ever heard her sound so vulnerable and small.

"Only to tell you to give it a rest." He attempted to rebuild his defenses before he felt her reach out.

"Wait!" In an instant she was before him, ironically lighting up his quarters like a beacon. She didn't waste time in taking in her surroundings - he didn't feel his living space was much to gaup at but she must have thought otherwise as she gasped in excitement? "If everyone's rooms like this I feel a bit bad at trying to destroy this ship at every opportunity." She finally turned to face him, a smile etched on her face.

"Leave." Although he secretly enjoyed her temporary happiness, a large part of him knew this meeting would only make it more difficult to ignore her when the persistent yapping in his head began again.

The smile dropped from her face when he ordered her to leave. "You don't mean that."

"I won't turn Rey, I-"

"I'm not asking you to." She interrupted him, in a rush to be heard incase their time was cut short. "We're the only ones left... They don't understand - Finn and Poe, I have this power, this strength and I've turned into a kriffing pariah because of it!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration, her eyes never leaving his. Her words hit hard. They were the only ones left. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You're not." The words left his mouth before he realised what he was saying. Kriff. 8 days he lasted. 8 kriffing days.

 **Reviews are more than welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I won't turn Rey, I-"_

" _I'm not asking you to." She interrupted him, in a rush to be heard incase their time was cut short. "We're the only ones left... They don't understand - Finn and Poe, I have this power, this strength and I've turned into a kriffing pariah because of it!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration, her eyes never leaving his. Her words hit hard. They were the only ones left. "I don't want to be alone anymore."_

" _You're not." The words left his mouth before he realised what he was saying. Kriff. 8 days he lasted. 8 kriffing days._

* * *

Rey raised her eyebrow at Kylo's confession. "What?" He asked, confused at her reaction.

"Nothing…" Turning on her heel, she took one step away from him before his hand reached out, pulling her towards him, their chests nearly colliding. They both looked down to their hands, neither saying a word as they instinctively entwined their fingers. Slowly, Rey's eyes travelled up Kylo's body, unconsciously pausing at his lips until they met his eyes. She was sure her heart skipped a beat as he flicked between staring at her lips and eyes; realising he was silently asking permission.

Nerves got the better of her and she lowered her head instead, resting her forehead against his hard chest, one hand clutching his tunic, the other still grasping his hand. "I'm not Leia, I'm not Han, I'm not Luke. It will be your decision and your decision alone to return to the light. I won't plead, I won't beg." She grasped his tunic tighter with every word. "There's light in you… I can feel it. But it's up to you now…. I can't bring you back but I'll be here for you along the way."

Kylo's breath was caught in his throat. He stared ahead at the grey wall opposite, not quite believing what was happening. His spare hand hovered over the back of her head, unsure if he should initiate contact and press her closer to him and embrace her.

Before he could make a decision, Rey's attention was stolen away by a disruption, her head snapped up at the noise and instantly pulled away. Kylo missed the intimacy almost immediately. "I've got to go." She breathed, her eyes scanning an area unknown to Ren.

"We'll speak soon." He rushed, eager to reassure her.

She turned around and faced him again, a small smile graced her face before she ran off, severing the connection.

Sinking into a chair in his living quarters, Kylo blew air out from his lungs and rubbed his face with his bare hands. She really knew how to throw him. _That_ he didn't expect. He was expecting her to plead and beg for him to return to the Resistance and turn his back on the First Order like everyone else from his past life had. But instead she threw a curveball and insisted she'd be there regardless of his decision. He respected her more in that moment than ever.

* * *

Rey wasn't surprised when Leia announced she and a select few would be visiting Naboo - and Rey wasn't included. The Princess passed it off explaining the people of Naboo were still uneasy with the Force considering Palpatine was born there and Rey's presence would only disrupt negotiations. Naboo was still up for grabs and if Leia was to secure their loyalty as she had done so many years ago, other planets and systems would follow in suit. They couldn't risk anything.

Deep down, Rey didn't mind. It gave her chance to pore over the ancient Jedi texts hidden in the Falcon and continue with her training.

Hours after she waved Leia,Finn, Poe and a few other nameless faces off, Rey was stuck in with the books. She re-read every line, analysed every word, but nothing _kriffing sunk in!_ In frustration she threw one of the books against the wall in her makeshift room, followed by a loud bang. Realising what she'd done, she jumped from her squeaky bed and picked up the book, looking for any tears caused by her anger.

" _You do realise people gave their lives to protect those damm things right?_ " Rey jumped in fright as Kylo's voiced loomed through her mind,

" _It...fell"_ Rey replied, rather unconvincingly. It felt rather odd to be communicating through thought alone rather than talking as any sane person would.

Ignoring her feeble excuse, Kylo continued. " _And here I thought you'd be the one to ease my boredom yet you're equally as uninterested in your activity as I am. Why are you even bothering with those things?"_

Returning to her position on her bed, Rey replied. " _I'm learning from the Jedi's ancient teachings...It's really quite informative"_ She lied.

After checking his attention wasn't needed in yet another meeting with Hux and his lackeys, Kylo returned his attention back to her. " _The clue's in the name, their ancient - outdated and unrealistic. They'll be no help to you. This is why the Jedi need to die, it all does - let it burn Rey, let it all di-"_

" _Oh give it a rest Ben."_ She interrupted, she'd had enough of his preaching to last a lifetime.

" _Fine. Did Skywalker ever mention his master was a little green thing that trained him? He was over 800 when they met. That just proves they're stuck in the past."_

" _It's hardly like Snoke was oozing with youth and vitality."_ She replied sarcastically.

She had a point.

" _I'm surprised you're not doting on the General, getting tips on how to be the ultimate politician and strategist."_ Although the subject of his mother was sore, it felt safer than his former master.

" _She's no need for me. Besides, I'd rather be training with the Force than listening to boring negotiations."_ She flicked through the pages of the book she threw, double checking for any felt guilty for letting her anger get the better of her.

" _Tell me about it…"_ Kylo opened the bond wider, allowing Rey to catch a glimpse of his surroundings. A dozen or so men sat around a large table, talking amongst themselves, analysing large quantities of data and pointing at maps of systems. _How dull._

" _I thought the dark side was meant to have all the fun?"_

Kylo struggled to hold back a chuckle

" _I don't know why you're so pleased with yourself, you've not read the part on being celibate yet I take it?"_ He immediately regretted mentioning the sensitive topic. He knew Rey grew up isolated and was naive with certain aspects of life but he wasn't sure how naive.

Kylo waited several seconds for a response which never came.

" _Rey?"_ Still nothing. " _I should probably close the bond… top secret information is being discussed, I can't have any little Jedi ears listening in… bye."_

" _Have fun."_

Rey's side of the bond snapped shut, faster than Kylo anticipated. Thankfully the meeting was coming to a close and he could finally escape the mental torture of listening to Hux. He stomped back to his room, trying his best not to kill any troopers along his way - they were short on numbers after all.

 _Surely_ she was aware of intimacy. He recognised the way she looked at him when he held her close as he looked at her the same way. He couldn't deny the way her eyes made his skin feel on fire. It took just a glance to set his loins alight. His cock twiched at the memory of her holding his thigh as they fought in Snoke's throne room back to back. He rarely indulged in pleasuring himself,only doing so when absolutely necessary but Rey was really testing his self control.

* * *

Rey couldn't face to read any more of the texts before her. She couldn't concentrate. She was still coming down from her high of being so close to him when he'd reached out to her again through the bond. And then he mentioned _that_. Being alone most her life naturally caused her to crave the one thing she lacked - companionship. She wasn't completely unaware of how her body worked and what it craved but she was greatly inexperienced in sharing those moments with a partner. Were the Jedi really celibate? Could she really commit herself to a religion so fixated on letting go of attachments?

She'd never really had attachments before now she supposed, but something inside her ached at the thought of giving it all up. She couldn't imagine her life without Finn or Leia and now Ben in it. _Luke would know what to do._ She pushed that thought aside. He wouldn't be any help, she knew he wouldn't. Having watched him on Ahch - To she knew he'd only provide her with a dumbstruck look and some rubbish about attachment leading to greed and so on.

Unable to continue with her studies, she made her way outside and navigated herself away from the remaining Resistance members. Their new temporary base was mainly forest, ripe with humidity. She didn't mind it so much, she was used to the heat - plus it made her train harder.

She practised her footwork and gradually introduced her staff, hoping physical exercise would make her forget how she was curious to discover the advantages of intimacy with the one person in the entire galaxy she really shouldn't be thinking about doing such things with.

* * *

I'm overwhelmed by the response I've received. Thank you so much, you've motivated me to write this much quicker than I planned! Let me know your thoughts. Apologies if I get any details wrong, I watched a late night viewing of the Last Jedi and had to nip out for 5 mins for a quick loo break so I missed parts such as Rey actually going to Kylo.  
Also, I realise I've got mainly American readers, I'm sorry if some of my grammar seems off, I'm English so apologies if some parts don't make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later, Rey was exploring the planet she was temporarily calling home. She'd let her imagination get the better of her and was using the forest as her own personal playground. Having spent her life squeezing through tight spots and exploring, she felt reassured and content in doing what she did best having felt like a spare part amongst the rest of the Resistance fighters.

" _No wonder you're always miserable, you never get to explore anywhere-"_ She took a large leap over a river blocking her path, holding her breath as she did so " _and just_ _ **live**_ _."_ She panted, taking a moment's break, impressed she hadn't landed in the water now behind her.

They'd eased open the bond, allowing communication which allowed the odd emotion to sneak through. The past few days, Rey had felt mainly boredom and resentment coming from Kylo's side, making her wonder why he put up with it all.

" _Charming."_ Rey could practically feel his eyes roll. " _Where are you?"_

" _Somewhere far far away…."_ She replied, her voice airy.

Kylo sensed the bullshit. " _You haven't a clue have you?"_

" _That's...irrelevant."_ Standing straight, she started to jog deeper into the forest, preparing to increase her speed - ignoring the chuckle coming from Kylo.

* * *

"Supreme Leader?" Confusion was evident in Hux's voice as he stared at his former rival, now master.

Kylo snapped back into reality. "What?" He replied, trying to keep his voice calm over the excitement beaming through from the bond.

"You _laughed_?" Hux replied, almost in disbelief, having never heard such a noise come from the man before him.

Kylo paused for a moment, unsure how to respond. "Remember your place." Was all he could muster up under pressure. Using the break in conversation as a get away, he rose from his chair at the head of the table and took his leave; heading towards his quarters.

" _You have no idea how much trouble you are."_

" _Me?!"_ She shrieked. " _Could you imagine everyone's reaction if they found out about us?"_ Kylo's heart leapt. There was an _us?_ Kylo was too distracted by what she meant by that to realise she was still talking in hysterics. " _I'd be exiled! Oh god, I'd have to drink milk from that_ _ **thing!**_ _Everything on that island already hates me as it is. Where on earth would I live?!"_

" _Have you been eating berries? You do realise they don't know about…_ _ **us?**_ _None of this milk thing you're so clearly disgusted by is happening."_ Kylo felt a wave of adrenaline hit his veins, undoubtedly coming from Rey. " _What_ _ **are**_ _you doi-"_ The excitement he'd felt before was suddenly replaced with blood curling fear and panic. Without hesitation, he forced the bond open wide and threw himself to Rey.

Within a second he was amongst the chaos.

Dangling from a tree branch by her fingers, Rey looked on in horror as a giant scorpion like creature raised its tail, ready to strike her down. A moment later, Kylo's lightsaber was lit as he blocked the hit from the creature whilst balancing on the branch Rey was clinging to. One stroke later and the creature was cut in two, falling from the tree and landing with two heavy thuds.

Deactivating his lightsaber, Ren bent down, careful to retain his balance and grabbed Rey by the arm, pulling her up to stand on the branch with ease using one hand.

"Thank you." Dusting herself off she looked down at the now dead monster. "What was that thing?" Kylo didn't fail to notice her hand was still holding onto his tightly.

"A native." Gingerly he turned to face her, very aware they were several feet off the ground. "That was too close. Did you forget you're a Jedi? Or at the very least a Padawan?" Unconsciously, Ren moved to brush the dirt from her forehead.

"It caught me by surprise." She replied, almost embarrassed, looking down at her feet, unable to meet his eye.

"Call out for me when you're back at the base and alone." Kylo could feel his energy being drained by staying with her through the Force. He's stayed too long.

* * *

Upon her return to the base, she was met by Finn and Poe having returned from Naboo.

"You should have seen it Rey! I've never seen anything so beautiful. I can't wait to go back" Finn gushed as he threw his meal down his throat - clearly famished.

"Oh I don't know, I reckon my X Wing is still the best looking thing in the Galaxy if you ask me." Replied Poe, gazing off into the distance with a smirk on his face.

Rey herself was starving after her adventure in the forest and brush with death. She ate faster than both Poe and Finn who were gauging on meats and bread. Having never known when her last meal would be meant she was always first to finish - eat it or lose it. She'd learnt the hard way.

"What have you been up to anyway?" Finn asked in between mouthfuls.

A smile lit up her face as she described the feeling of running through the forest and exploring the world they were currently residing in. She noticed however their attention was easily lost, both men more interested in their own adventures on Naboo. So much so they didn't notice her slip off and head towards her bedroom.

She caught herself checking her three buns in the mirror and rubbing her face free of dirt in the mirror before contemplating opening the bond to Kylo. Despite arguing with herself that she merely wanted to appear as un scavenger like as possible and not to look _nice_ for him; she admitted she was conscious of her appearance having heard of the beautiful girls from Naboo.

Locking the door from the inside, Rey moved to sit in the center of the room, her legs crossed and ever so slowly she opened the bond wide.

"You're right, my quarters are by far superior." She nearly jumped out of her skin as she was met with Kylo sat right opposite her in a similar position; their knees nearly touching.

"It's far better than what I was previously living in." She muttered, playing with the dirt by her shoe.

"The old AT-AT" He remarked, causing her to look up and meet his eyes.

"How did-"

"I did my homework." He replied, interrupting her with a small smile.

Narrowing her eyes, she responded. "It seems unfair you know so much about me and I know so little about you."

"Another time…" He didn't particularly fancy relaying some of his history. Not when Han's death was still so fresh. "As I told you before, you need a teacher." He held up a finger as he saw her attempt to interrupt her. "I'll help you with your-" he gestured with his hand, unsure what phrase to use. "Jedi history lessons and using the Force. But before you start ranting, I'll teach you neither the light or the dark...unless you're thinking about turning that is…" She smacked his knee with the last part.

"Ben… thank you...truly." She grasped his hand in hers as sign of her gratitude. Her big brown eyes bored into his as she smiled back at him, ectatic for a teacher.

She really had no clue what it did to him every time she touched him. It took all his willpower to not fantasise about her grabbing something _else_ entirely.

They spent the next few minutes meditating, trying to become one with the Force, both failing miserably - far too distracted.

"This would work better if we were actually face to face." He remarked after hearing her huff in frustration.

"We both know that's not possible." She scoffed whilst opening her eyes. Taking advantage of his being closed, she studied his face closely. His lips were fuller than she realised, almost begging to be touc- _no_. She couldn't go there. He _wouldn't_ go there for starters. She was a desert rat whilst he was the son of Princess Leia and Supreme Leader of the First Order. She was nobody. _But not to him -_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind. She quickly shut such thoughts down.

"I have a ship…" He slowly opened his eyes, meeting hers.

"You can't be serious." She received no response. "You'll kill me!" That at least earnt an eye roll.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Did it never occur to you that we've brought balance to the Force? Something neither my Grandfather or Uncle achieved?" He took her look of confusion to carry on. "There was a prophecy, before my Grandfather was even born, that he'd bring balance to the Force. When Anakin became Vader, Luke tried to bring balance but evidently failed." He gestured to himself. "With the Luke being the last Jedi and Vader the last Sith, the responsibility falls to us. I bring the darkness, tainted with the light… and you bring the light corrupted by the dark." His eyes pleaded with her to understand.

She contemplated what he said for a moment before she made up her mind. "Naboo." She stated.

He couldn't control the joy that leapt up inside him. It had been nearly a decade since he'd felt such an emotion.

"48 hours." He couldn't believe she was serious.

"I'll find you."

* * *

Thank you for your continued support. It's very much appreciated :) Apologies for any mistakes, I wanted to get this chapter out before bed


	4. Chapter 4

The Millennium Falcon had an eerie feel to it since Han pasted. However it still felt more of a home than anywhere else despite the death of its owner. Rey didn't feel right inheriting the ship, after all there was still Leia to consider. Ben wouldn't want it, he hated the thing.

She found Leia sat in the cockpit, staring at the seat which Han previously occupied.

"I know you're there." Rey moved from her hiding spot. Initially she hadn't realised Leia was on board and tried her best to leave the poor woman in peace to grieve.

"Sorry. I'll leave you."

"I was a Senator at the age of 18, 19 when I watched my home planet burn shortly after Vader tortured me. 23 when I found out my true parentage… despite everything I'd achieved and gone through… now my brother is dead, my husband killed by my own-" Leia choked on her own words as a sob escaped her lips. Rey was rooted to the spot, unsure on how to comfort the grieving woman in front of her. Leia wrapped her arms around herself as tears left her eyes. "- I should have been there, I should have-" Rey couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly she moved in front of the Princess, crouching down before her and taking her hands in her own. She was lost for words. "Such a strong woman." Leia sobbed, her eyes meeting Reys. "All those years alone." Rey hadn't realised tears of her own were falling until Leia wiped them away with her thumb.

"I need to go to Naboo." It wasn't the time to discuss her past but Rey felt a stab of guilt for changing the subject so swiftly.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." Rey hated lying to her.

"...Can he hear me?" _How did she possibly know of their connection?_

" _Please don't."_ Ben's voice in her head had never sounded so broken.

"There's things you both need to discuss - on your own. No sabers, no blasters, no politics."

Leia looked to the side of Rey with teary eyes."You're right, she is bossy." Unbeknown to Rey, Luke had materialised next to her, sensing his sister was in dire need of comfort. "We leave in 14 hours." Leaning forward, Leia rubbed her thumb over Rey's cheek who sensed she was imaging it was her son, not Rey before her and left.

* * *

Kylo grasped the wall in his chambers to stop himself from falling. The crippling guilt he had kept locked away suddenly crept up on him and slammed into him full force. The consequences of his actions weighed heavy.

He didn't miss his father, nor Luke but the dead didn't feel. The living did. His mother was left dealing with both loses - because of him. He never hated his mother but disliked? Very much so. But never hate. She'd done her best in bringing him up, that much he understood but he didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive her for abandoning him, putting politics before him, putting _everything_ before him. Similarly he understood she'd never be able to forgive him for killing Han, something he kept telling himself he didn't need forgiveness for. It was necessary Snoke had said, to stop the torment and give himself truly to the dark side.

… but Snoke was dead and he was still tormented.

Kylo didn't want to think anymore. Instead, he did what his father usually did and hit the bottle.

He didn't want to drink onboard, he couldn't risk Hux using it to his advantage and staging a mutiny. Instead, he jumped into a discreet ship and headed to Coruscant in dire need of something strong.

* * *

Rey didn't attempt to contact Ben again until she was safely locked away in her chambers incase her reactions gave the game away.

" _Ben?"_

" _Not now Rey."_ Rey closed her eyes and opened the bond wider, curious as to why everything coming from Ben felt so blurred.

" _Have you been taking Death Sticks?"_ She asked bluntly which earnt a snort of sorts from Ben.

" _Something along those lines."_ She then heard something from Ben's side of the bond - what on earth was tha-

" _Did you just hiccup? Oh for kriff - are you drunk?_ "

" _It takes a lot to get me drunk sweetheart."_ She'd had enough and forced the bond wide opened and threw herself directly at him. Within seconds she was in a dingy bar with Ben slumped in a booth, barely getting the liquid in his glass to his mouth. "You really don't know the meaning of no." He hiccuped again. Rey struggled to not find his vulnerability rather endearing and almost cute. If the Galaxy could see him now…

"Have you booked a room?"

"I can probably get a room here." He replied, almost smiling back at her.

Their moment was cut short by an unwanted intruder. "Well I'm ready to go now darling and if you pay extra I'll even let you…" The woman scantily dressed who had as far as Rey was concerned had appeared out of thin air was now whispering into Kylo's ear things she'd only heard from the foulest of mouths. Rey wasn't so naive not to understand what was happening and who the woman was. She closed her end of the bond abruptly and was sent straight back to her seat on her bed, wondering why the thought of him with another made her feel physically sick.

* * *

Kylo didn't let the woman finish her sentence before using the Force to enter her mind.

"You will go home and reconsider your line of work." He commanded and watched as she rose from her seat and left the club.

Turning back to the seat Rey had occupied, he was met with disappointment, realising she had left. He tried to push against the bond but was met with strong defences and the alcohol in his system made it difficult to concentrate enough to fight against it. With a sigh, he rose from his booth, settled his bill and booked a room for the night.

Unsurprisingly the room wasn't anything special but it had the necessities. After undressing himself he fell onto the bed, Rey still on his mind.

Those lips, those eyes, those _legs_. He was already hard just thinking about her. Checking the bond was still tightly shut, he slid his hand under the covers and grasped his cock in his hand, sighing at the sensation.

It had been awhile since he last relieved himself, unable to find a moment to himself with Snoke constantly whispering in his ear.

He gripped himself harder and he pumped his cock faster, images of Rey with her pretty pink lips wrapped around his manhood, sucking hard as he thrust into her mouth flicked through his mind. Her cries of ecstasy as he slid into her, his name on her lips as he pounds into her featured in his many fantasies. He settled on her sat on his lap, taking every inch, her nipple in his mouth as she pleasures herself on top of him, sliding up and down on his cock screaming her release, her juices sliding down her legs. With a strangled groan, he comes into his hand, parts landing on his stomach and chest. He hadn't cummed that hard in years.

She was going to be the death of him he thought darkly.

* * *

Not happy with this chapter but I felt guilty for not uploading yesterday. (also I've used wookipedia (godsend) when trying to work out how old Leia was, apologies for any discrepancies) I honestly can't get over the amount of favourites, alerts and reviews I'm getting. I'm eternally grateful.  
Over the Christmas period I won't be uploading much but after Boxing day (26th Dec) I should have some free time. If I don't post before then, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate :)


	5. Chapter 5

Rey spent the rest of her time on the Resistance base sulking with the bond tightly shut. She was struggling to grasp how she was feeling and why but what she did know was she couldn't handle the thought of Ben with anyone else.

That's the part she was struggling with most. She couldn't handle him being with someone that wasn't her. These were dangerous thoughts; considering he was their enemy.

Her mind drifted back to their early talks, when they'd been thrown together and he'd stood there with a bare chest. To say she was flustered would be an understatement. Despite telling herself so many times that these feelings were wrong and could never be acted upon, she still hated the woman he'd been with.

 _Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering._

But was what they'd done really so wrong? Yes they had a Force bond, yes she cared about him… but he wasn't hers and likewise she wasn't his. The anger that had built up inside her slowly evaporated, leaving only sadness. Although she wasn't experienced in intimacy, it didn't mean he wasn't and judging from the men she'd encountered on Jakku and even with the Resistance, finding comfort in the arms of a woman or even multiple was only natural.

But Force how she wished he hadn't done it.

She'd packed a few necessities in a bag, unsure how long their 'lessons' would last. Their bond still remained closed when she climbed aboard the transporter and settled in next to Finn.

She took the time to catch up with her dear friend who seemed to be in a crisis on his own. Things with Rose were progressing fast and Finn had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"She keeps kissing me Rey, honest for god this was not part of my Stormtrooper training."

Smiling gently, she rubbed his arm, sympathetic to his situation. She was glad he'd found someone, but his problems seemed so much smaller than her own. He was stressing over one of the nicest people she'd ever met kissing him. She on the other hand was wishing the most evil man in the Galaxy kissed her. _But he's not really evil though is he?_ She thought. Kriff this was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Eventually they reached Naboo and Rey separated from the group after making her excuses.

In truth she had no idea where she was meant to be heading but decided on one of the many lakes before opening the bond.

" _How nice of you to finally join me"_

" _I've been busy"_ She lied " _Where are you?"_ Pulling off her shoes and socks, she dipped her feet into the water, swinging her legs back and forth from the ledge she was perched on.

" _I've just landed. Keep the bond open and I'll find you."_

Finn was right. Naboo was truly beautiful. Everything she'd ever dreamt of was at her fingertips. Water as far as the eye could see, tree's full of fruit, soft grass, animals grazing and clean air. _Heaven_ she thought.

"You're definitely not dressed for this climate." Rey joked as Kylo approached her from the side, dressed in his usual attire.

"It's been years since I've been here." Removing his cloak, he tossed it to the side and sat himself down next to her. "I forgot how warm the summers are. Are you ready to begin?" Rey nodded in response. "Good now take your clothes off." Kylo had already started removing his shirt when Rey gasped in shock.

"What on earth do you think this is?!" Standing, she tried to ignore his bare chest - _he really has to stop doing tha_ t - and grabbed her bag, ready to storm off.

"Swimming." _Oh_

Rey couldn't stop herself from looking as he removed his boots and socks, leaving him in _very_ low riding trousers. Only the splash from Kylo diving into the lake snapped her out of her trance.

"Come on it will cool you down." Boy did she need cooling down after _that_ display.

"I'm fine thank you." She threw her bag back down and watched as he floated on his back. To any other person the scene playing out before her would have looked so normal; yet to anyone in the know, watching Kylo Ren swimming in a lake on Naboo would seem like the most ridiculous thing.

"Rey…" He warned, eyes menacing.

"No."

Rolling his eyes, Kylo pointed a finger at her and flicked it towards him. Within seconds, her body was propelled into the water and Kylo couldn't help but laugh as she screamed in shock. Moments later, it dawned on him why she refused to enter the lake; she couldn't swim. Again using the Force, he lifted her head above the water, allowing her to get a few good breaths before he swam over to her, holding her up with his own strength. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wound around his waist, clinging on for her dear life.

After catching her breath, she gave him a stern look, not realising how close their faces were.

"You nearly killed me!" She untangled one arm and used it to splash water over his face in anger.

"I didn't realise you- I'm sorry okay? But you needed to practise breathing and what better way than to do so in water."

"Don't do that again." Her voice was now a whisper as she realised their noses were almost touching. Both looked down to the others lips, wondering what would happen if they closed the gap.

"I won't…" He muttered, trying to will away his semi erection, praying Rey hadn't noticed considering they were pressed together pretty tightly.

Taking charge of the situation, he waded over to the banking and tried his best not to touch any intimate places as he placed her gently on the grass. Her legs remained open which he took for an open invitation to stand between. Placing his hands either side of her legs, he tried his best not to stare, failing miserably.

"With a single breath you can connect with the Force and move entire buildings, survive underwater for minutes, even hours, enter a weak mind and command them at your will. Anything is just have to breathe." Kylo couldn't resist tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she gazed into his eyes. "Trust the Force. I'll be here if anything goes wrong, just have faith in yourself. Let it take over and everything will come natural."

Rey was still unable to speak, she nodded her consent.

Sliding an arm under her knees and another around her back, Kylo didn't fail to notice how familiar it felt to be holding her in such a way as he did on Takodana and gently lifted her into the water.

Rey took a breath and her instincts - the Force - whatever took over and she felt herself floating on the water. Eager to explore, she pushed forward and found her arms and legs worked in perfect sync, driving her forward.

Sensing her curiosity, Kylo urged her on. "Do it." A small smile crept up on his face as he watched her take another breath before diving under the water. Kylo kept a close eye on the bond, looking out for any feeling of fear or danger coming from her. Instead mischief was oozing from the bond and before he realised what was happening, he was pulled under, caught off guard. He rose to the surface, sputtering similar to Rey only minutes earlier. When his eyes stopped stinging he found her lying on the edge of the bank, giggling whilst drying off.

Pulling himself up onto the banking, he laid by her side, enjoying the warm of the sun.

Seconds later he felt a small hand slide into his, the silence between them only cut by the cries of the birds around them. Kylo darent say a word. In that moment he felt happier than he had in years. He couldn't believe what was happening.

This girl had walked into his life only weeks before and turned his world upside down.

"I definitely prefer you sober." She whispered, herself in disbelief she was bringing up the _incident_.

"Me too. I make better decisions sober." Kylo gently turned on his side, keeping his hand clasped in hers. He was confused to see a tear escape her eye as she turned and faced him. Reaching with his other hand, he wiped away the team and stroked her cheek.

"Like mother like son" She said in disbelief. Kylo raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what she was referring to. Rey brushed over it. "I'm surprised you had to travel so far to find a woman to entertain you."

Kylo's mind raced as he tried to remember what had happened that night. He'd spent the night on the most uncomfortable bed in the Galaxy, that's for sure, that;s money he won't be seeing again. He'd also done _that_ but before that? Oh - _oh._ "You seriously think I slept with a whore?"

"You don't have to explain yourself Ben. You can do what you li-"

He cut her off mid sentence, unable to stand the thought of her thinking he'd be with anyone else. "Well I didn't. I wouldn't, I haven't even -" he stopped himself there, attempting to spare himself the embarrassment of admitting his lack of experience.

"Me either." Rey's insides were busy bursting with happiness at learning nothing had happened with the woman to realise she'd replied with a confession of her own. Ben couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. "Why are you smiling?" She swatted his arm playfully with her hand.

"Nothing." He lied. Inside he was flying. "Come on, there's a lake house nearby where we can change." He threw his discarded clothes into a bag he'd brought and did the same with Rey's bag. Nervously, he held his hand out to her, remembering what had happened last time he'd made such a bold move. She grabbed it without hesitation and let him lead the way to the lake house; both trembling with nerves.

* * *

"You're ridiculous." Rey was rooted to the spot as she gazed up at the house before her. She'd never seen somewhere so beautiful.

"Varykino." He replied, unable to take his eyes off her. "When my Grandmother died, the villa was passed down to my mother - she sold it to fund the Resistance… and I bought it."

Rey opened her mouth to argue her very valid point but before she could utter a word, Kylo wound his arm around her neck and pulled her close, covering her mouth with his hand. "Yes the irony hasn't eluded me. I know I _unintentionally_ funded the Resistance but I couldn't let it see this place fall into someone else's hands." With his hand still covering her mouth, he walked them up to the entrance and pressed his palm against a pad next to the door. Beneath his fingers, he felt Rey's lips move as she attempted to speak, her words sounding muffled.

Kylo couldn't hide his smirk. "I'll let you go if you promise to- Ow!" Rey had bit his finger."Uncalled for!"

Rey didn't feel it dignified a response and raised his eyebrow instead."Come on I want to explore." She grabbed his hand again before he had chance to protest - this was his villa afterall and he was well acquainted with it.

"Always the scavenger." He muttered beneath his breath, unable to contain the smile on his face as she dragged him along.

* * *

 **I couldn't resist uploading. The fluff is off the scale. I love reading your reviews, please post more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Whilst exploring the villa, Ben explained its history, how his Grandmother had spent some of her childhood there - something he'd learnt when he discovered journals in one of the bedrooms. He also showed Rey where his Grandfather and Grandmother had wed, despite it being against the Jedi code. After finishing their exploring, Ben left Rey to dry off and make herself comfortable in her own private room with a fresher joined on.

He stood on the balcony of his own room meditating, trying to block out the feelings he was trying to deny. Suddenly, his communicator buzzed, snapping him out of his meditation.  
"What?" He growled into the microphone.

"Sir, there's rumours General Hux is recruiting a private army, he's trying to procure a force sensitives - young ones."

"Keep your ears to the ground….good work." _Kriff_. This was bad. He needed a plan and fast.

* * *

Rey couldn't believe what was happening.

This had gone too far, she was in too deep. But oh how she revelled in it. Maybe this was the darkness Luke warned her about. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a Jedi, maybe she wasn't' meant to be a Sith. Maybe, just maybe, she could be Rey. Unlabelled and free.

She was finding it difficult to live by the Jedi code, likewise she couldn't follow the path of the dark side. But that didn't mean she couldn't dabble.

After drying off and changing her clothes, she found Ben in deep meditation on one of the many balconies.

Leaning against the railing, Rey took the opportunity to admire the view. The mountains seemed to go on forever and the sunset… words couldn't describe the beauty before her.

She was too distracted by the landscape to notice Ben creep up behind her and stand by her side. "I need a …favour." The way he said it almost made it sound painful for him.

"Go on…" She replied, now turning to face him.

"I'm borrowing a trick from your old Jedi Master. I need to project myself to put an insubordinate in his place… and I need your help to do it."

Rey's mouth hung open before shutting it and pointing a finger into Ben's chest. "You" She jabbed it in harder. "Are" another jab. "Insane."

Storming off she headed back inside, trying her best to remember where she left her bag.

"Will you just stop and listen?!" Ben's voice bellowed down the corridors as he searched for her.

"I won't help the First Order!" She yelled back, finally finding her room. Throwing her now dry clothes into her bag, she turned on her heel to flee - running head first into a strong chest as she did. Ben's hands reached out, grabbing Rey's wrists to stop her from falling backwards.

"For kriff sake Rey just listen to me." Frustration evident in his words.

"Let. Me. Go" When Ben didn't budge, Rey used the Force to push him back, freeing her wrists. Holding her hand out, she reached out with the Force and snapped a leg off one of the chairs and caught it. "I said, let me go!" She held the leg of the chair in both hands, raising it in warning.

Ben simply looked at the broken chair and back at Rey, raising an eyebrow. "Hux is trying to enslave force sensitives. If I'm able to instill fear into the rest of the Order, he will have no help and will be forced to abandon his plans."

"Oh." Rey slowly lowered the chair leg. "And no one will come to any harm?"

"You have my word." He gestured to take the leg from her. Slowly she handed it over and crossed her arms in embarrassment. "Before destroying my furniture perhaps you can give me the benefit of the doubt and allow me to explain in future?" Picking up the dismantled chair, he strolled out of Reys room with her hot on his trail.

"Shut up Ben." She brushed past him, huffing as she did and headed back towards the balcony.

After a few minutes, Ben joined her having broken apart the chair further and left it in the wood pile, ready for burning. "We'll need to meditate, I'll draw power from you and then… I'll take it from there." He sat opposite her and crossed his legs, their knees touching.

"Wait." Rey ran her dainty fingers through her damp hair, still unsure. "There's more of us?"

The silence that followed was almost deafening. Ben didn't know how to respond but he gave it a go anyway. "There's others that are sensitive to the Force, they can feel it and become one with it but they're not a Force _user_ like us." Ben searched her eyes - would she now abandon him now knowing there were others who knew the Force out there?

"We can't let him find them." She whispered back, fear in her voice. They both knew the horrors that would befall them if Hux found them.

He held out his hand which she took without hesitation as they both closed their eyes.

Ben didn't know if Rey fully understood the gravity of what he was asking. Luke's projection onto Crait killed him, the mental strain was too much for one to bear. But with _two_ Force users- well, they'd be unstoppable. Hopefully.

As their minds linked through the Force, the bond was thrown wide open as the two meditated together. Taking the lead, Ben projected his body through the stars, onto one of the few destroyers left in the fleet. _Try not to snoop too much, you never know what you might find._ He could feel Rey poking around in his mind, occupying herself by memorising some of his fighting techniques. Considering she was his enemy afterall, he really should put a stop to it but he couldn't bring himself to.

Rey had to hold herself together as Ben openingly flirted with her, she wasn't even sure he knew what he'd said. She prayed he hadn't noticed the way her body reacted; something she'd need to analyse and ponder on later.

A moment later, both Ben and Rey's consciousness were thrown aboard one of the First Orders many ships.

Rey watched as Kylo stalked along a corridor, glaring at any trooper that passed before arriving at the command center.

"Hux!" Kylo snared. Rey felt a pang of fear before Ben soothed her with calm. Kylo was truly terrifying when he put a bit of effort in.

Every officer turned and faced the dark knight, now their Supreme Leader and cowered in fear. Stood before one of the many screens, Hux refused to turn, fear rooting him to the spot.

With a flick of his wrist, the man was thrown against the glass, his face planted against the screen, eyes fixed on the stars before him.

"Learn." The glass his cheek was pressed against began to crack. "Your" A second crack appeared near his eye "Place." Both cracks grew and joined together. No one dared utter a word - everyone petrified the glass would break and they'd be swept into deep space.

A whimper escaped Hux's lips as tears spilled down his cheeks.

With a blink of his eyes, Hux was dropped and fell on the floor in a heap.

"I - I - I didn't realise you'd returned - Supreme Leader" Hux vocalaised, brushing his uniform down as he stood.

"Let me get one thing clear." Kylo now spoke to the entire party. "I know every secret. Nothing is safe." Kylo stared down every officer, asserting his dominance. After no objections were made, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the control room, heading towards the nearest empty storage room.

When the coast was clear, Rey and Ben were flung out of their meditation, both falling to the ground having being levitated whilst projecting. They took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Hungry?" Ben asked, hesitant to discuss what had just happened.

"Starving." Rey panted, struggling to lift her head. Ben was the first to rise to his feet, his bones aching. He grabbed Rey's hand in his, dragging her to her feet.

"Stop being over dramatic and you might get fed." Ben replied sarcastically, pulling her behind him as he lead her to the kitchens.

* * *

Rey nearly drooled when she saw the masses of fruit and several times Ben had to smack her hand away when she tried to steal a few pieces. Eventually he gave in.

"I felt how much you enjoyed it." Rey stated whilst munching on some of the berries, her legs swinging from the table top, watching Ben prepare the food.

"You know who I am." He replied simply whilst opening a bottle of Andoan Wine.

"The conflict… I feel it too." She stared down at the Jogan fruit in her hand, unable to meet his eyes.

"It never fades." He looked lost as he also refused to meet her eyes, opting to stare at the empty wine glasses. "But since…" He paused, taking a quick breath. "It's' got easier to bear." His eyes finally met hers, both understanding the unspoken words. "Come on, I want to at least have some of the food before you eat it all." He placed two plates on a table nearby along with the bottle of wine and glasses. Taking a seat, he poured them both a drink.

Rey practically jumped into her seat and began devouring the fruit in front of her. Reaching for the wine, her hand froze in mid air, manipulated by the Force.

"I can handle you consuming the entirety of your plate within half a minute but I flat out refuse to let you throw such a delicacy down your throat without savoring the taste." Ben lifted the glass and brought it to his face, peering down the flute. "You check the colour." He then brought the glass down to his nose. "Smell." And then his lips. "Taste." Slowly he slurped the wine down, savouring the taste. He couldn't contain his laughter as frustration poured through the bond, Rey looked close to tears as he denied her food and a drink of the wine. "Fine, have it your way." He let her hand go and she eagerly dived for the glass, sniffing it quickly before downing it in one.

"I've had better." She lied, grinning back at Ben across the table.

"You're welcome." He replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

* * *

They spent the evening lounging around with the fire lit, reading through the ancient Jedi texts Rey had brought along.

"You see here-" Ben pointed to a line in one of the rugged books, leaning close to Rey so she could see what he was referring to. "It blatantly contradicts half of this chapter!" He exclaimed.

"Oh I give up!" She threw her book onto a nearby table in frustration, even with Ben's guidance nothing made sense.

"I'd like to say things are better on the dark side but I'm a terrible liar." He threw his own book down and leant back, his head resting against the top of the cushion and stared up at the ceiling.

"I must say, being a Sith doesn't look enjoyable from where I'm standing. Too much darkness." Rey tucked her feet under her legs, twiddling a strand of her hair between her fingers. Ben's head snapped up at stared down at her.  
"You think I'm a Sith?" He could hardly contain the disbelief in his voice but Rey felt it loud and clear through the bond with a touch of hurt.

"Well… yeah."

"For the first time in my life I wish C3PO was actually here to give you a history lesson." He muttered. "Do you seriously think a Sith would be sitting with you now? Teaching you about the Force? Settle in… we might be here a while." He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it at her, along with one of the pillows from behind his back.

For the next hour or so Ben talked her through the lives of his Grandparents of which he'd learnt from the journals and whatever resources he could get his hands on. He then lead onto Anakin becoming Darth Vader and what his mother had taught him about her and Luke's upbringing and the destruction of the Death Stars. Finally, he ended with the death of Darth Vader, the last Sith. "Both sides have slaughtered millions, there needs to be an end Rey. I'm just using every resource available. Millions died when Alderaan was destroyed, likewise millions died when the Death Stars were blown up; it's the reality of war. Once I've established order in the Galaxy, there will be peace, I will make sure of it."

Rey was starting to understand his reasoning although she didn't necessarily agree with him. But still, it enlightened her understanding of the war and why neither side wanted to give in or accept defeat.

"I'm scared that when we go back - you to the First Order and myself back to the Resistance you'll lose sight of that. You forget I can feel your emotions Ben, I feel the anger and resentment, it burns you. I know what you did on Crait… all that anger. You can use your position to ceasefire, come to an agreement, I'm sure Leia would listen." She was pleading with him now, something she'd sworn she would never do, but the temptation was too great.

"Jakku sheltered you. It's not black and white Rey, there will always be death; just let it all die. It's better this way." He'd already taken the strand of hair Rey was playing with and twiddled it between his own fingers, enjoying the sensation.

"Just… think about it." Rey watched as he tucked the piece of hair behind her ear, her breath hitched.

"As long as you do the same." He murmured, his eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips. The urge to kiss her was becoming almost impossible to resist.

"Good night." She replied with a sigh. Willing herself away, she stood and made her way back to the room she'd claimed as her own.

* * *

 **What can I say? I like a bit of sexual tension and fluff before lemons :) Let me know what you think!**

 **Again, all mistakes are my own.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ben's eyes snapped open, his saber in his hand in an instant. Screams were coming from inside the villa- they were under attack. He threw himself out of bed and ran towards Rey's room, checking his six as he did. Terror was streaming through the bond; Ben couldn't get there quick enough. Finally, _finally_ he reached Rey's room and kicked the door down, throwing his physical strength and the Force behind his kick.

"Ben!"Rey squealed, falling off the bed in fright.

His breaths were rugged as he scanned the room, looking for the danger. He found none. "I thought- I thought-" He deactivated his lightsaber and placed it on a nearby desk.

Rey's head poked up from behind the bed,her big brown eyes finding Ben's. "It was nothing." She lied.

Ben ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the loss of adrenaline. "Because screaming and being terrified is nothing." He replied sarcastically.

Rey finally got to her feet, tugging her shirt down as she did. She'd never had specific clothes to sleep in on a night and tonight was no exception. She'd opted for a tshirt and panties, a combination she found comfortable. That however was before Ben stood in the doorway opening ogling her that is. She could feel his gaze taking in every inch of her exposed skin.

"I should ah-" He stumbled on his words, embarrassed by the effect she had on him. Her legs looked to go on forever. Images of her legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned her- _no_. He shouldn't go there; especially with his semi he was now battling with.

"Stay." He couldn't believe what she was saying -she must have hit her head with the fall. On autopilot he stepped closer to the bed, his eyes now firmly fixed on hers as they stood either side of the bed. "After the dream I just had…"

"You don't want to be alone." He finished. He relied on the Solo blood running through his veins as he moved his body, maneuvering himself onto the bed; his back flat against the wall with a pillow propping him up. His long legs and wide body unintentionally taking up a large part of the bed.

Rey hesitated.

 _Maker_ had he misunderstood her request? He bent his arms to move himself off the bed before she quickly clambered onto the bed and hid herself underneath the covers. The bed sheet covering her entire body, only her head poked out.

"It's a cool night." She remarked.

He gulped, staring straight ahead. "It is." He sent a little prayer to the Force before asking his next question. "Can I…?"

He got a nod in response.

Wasting no time he peeled back the sheet from underneath him and slid under the covers, well aware how close she was. Both Ben and Rey stared up at the ceiling, not sure what to do next.

Slowly, Ben shuffled his hand across to her side, sliding his fingertips over the palm of her hand. She accepted his request and opened her hand, allowing his fingers to intertwined with hers. Both held a breath at the contact.

Before another word was uttered they turned to one another, their lips met, neither sure who initiated the kiss first. It was sloppy, both unsure as what to do initially, but after a few moments, they found a rhythm they both enjoyed. Rey's hand found its way to his hair, her fingers grasping at his locks as the kiss became more passionate. Ben opted to cradle her back, holding her as close as possible, afraid she'd break away and leave. Eventually they needed air. Their foreheads pressed against one another, neither daring to say a word. Instead, Ben did what was becoming a favourite past time of his. Gently, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek as he brought his hand back.

Smiling gently, Rey kept her eyes on his as she plucked up as much courage she could muster and grabbed the hand currently resting on her cheek and dragged it down her neck, ending at her chest. Painfully slow, she moved it onto one of her breasts, sighing as she felt his hand apply pressure and massage it on instinct. A gasp escaped her lips as his thumb flicked over her now erect nipple through her thin shirt.

In truth, Ben had no idea what he was doing, he was acting purely on instinct and was relying on her reaction to gauge what he should do. His eyes flickered down to her lips and was on her within an instant, eager to taste her again. Their kiss became more urgent as his hand found its way under her shirt, his bare hand now exploring her breasts.

Lust and passion flowed through the bond, neither entirely sure who's feelings belonged to who.

In that moment she was just Rey and he was just Ben.

Overcome by lust, Rey flung her leg over his waist, something which Ben took as an open invitation. Moving his body, he positioned himself between her legs, Rey now spread out on her back. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he began trailing kisses down her neck, eager to make his way to her breasts. His hand hovered above the edge of her shirt, looking up into her deep browns, he silently asked for permission. Lifting her back off the bed, she helped him pull her top off over her head, leaving her chest fully exposed.

"Beautiful" He whispered before carrying on with his path. His lips carried on their journey as he finally reached her pebbled nipples. He couldn't resist pulling one into his mouth, sucking on the bud, enjoying the moans and gasps from his partner. He couldn't favour one over the other and gave her other nipple the same attention.

Rey was a mess. She'd had urges before but she'd never felt this way before. The suspense was adding to her current _situation_ if anything. His lips on her made her wish more than ever that he'd head further south. As if reading her mind, he did just that.

His kisses began to lead further down her chest, onto her toned stomach. He savoured the taste of her, unsure if this would be the first and last chance he gets He prayed it wouldn't be.

Rey nearly screamed when he peeled her panties off using his teeth alone - although inexperienced, Rey is sure its the hottest thing she'd ever seen and ever would.

Ben couldn't help himself. She was laid bare to him, her legs open and inviting, her juices leaking onto her legs. What was he to do?

Rey didn't have a moment to collect herself before his mouth was on her, sucking on her greedily; eager to taste every last bit of her.

Shameful moans and gasps left Rey's lips as she grabbed his hair, pushing his face further into her. She couldn't get enough.

Testing the waters, he grazed over the heat between her legs with his fingers. When no objection came, he slowly entered a finger into her core. A loud gasp, almost a moan left her lips and he allowed her time to adjust. He flicked his tongue against her clit before he began to pump his long finger in and out of her. His eyes transfixed on her face as she moaned in pleasure. His cock was on the verge of being painfully hard, he couldn't stop himself from rubbing himself against the mattress as he continued his attentions on her pussy.

Rey felt a tension begin to build in her stomach, unsure of the feeling. She'd felt something similar on Jakku when she'd explored her body by touches here and there but nothing compared.

"Ben! I ah!"

He could feel her nerves through the bond and he understood her hesitance almost instantly. Taking a break from devouring her pussy with his mouth, he slid in a second finger whilst resting his chin on her dark curls. "Relax… don't hold back. Trust me…" He placed a final kiss on her stomach just above her curls before he resumed his earlier position. He could feel her impending orgasm through the bond, her pleasure intensifying with every pump of his finger, every suck on her clit.

"Please Ben… please!" She begged, her legs opening wider, giving him more space to maneuver.

Ben suddenly remembered something he'd read about in one of the dirty holo books he'd come across and bent his fingers slightly searching for that sweet spot.

"KRIFF!" He'd found it.

Moments later her juices flowed from inside her, coating his fingers as he brought her down from her orgasm. When her legs had finally stopped quivering, he pulled his fingers free and sucked them clean, eager to taste her. _Devine_.

"That was…" She was out of breath, her limbs numb.

Ben chuckled as he kissed either of her knees before making his way back up to her side. Despite feeling the full force of her orgasm through the bond, he'd managed to hold off his own which was evident from the tent his trousers were pitching.

"You need to sleep." Using the Force, Ben pulled the covers up over them, effectively tucking them both in.

"But I haven't...done you." It took a lot of willpower to not groan at her words. So inviting. But he resisted. _Kriff, of all the times for the light side to take hold_ he thought.

"Later." He whispered back, kissing her temple.

"Okay…" She replied shyly. Ben felt cold at the loss of contact with her, desperate to have her in his arms. On cue, Rey nudged his arm, gesturing for him to raise it before she settled in at his side, her face resting on his chest, arm snaked around his waist. He gently lowered his arm, cradling her head in his hand; sighing he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her body wrapped around his.

* * *

 **I always wanted chapter 8 (reference to the first chapter where Kylo laster "8 kriffing days" )to be the chapter they do the deed so this will have to do you all for now.**

 **I was nervous writing this chapter, I've never written lemons and if any have appeared in my previous works, it was the aid of other writers aka they wrote them for me. Please let me know your thoughts :)**

 **Their first sexual encounter was meant to feel slightly awkward and unsure, later along the line though they'll become more comfortable and will explore each other :)**

 **Don't worry as well, Ben's needs will be seen to shortly ;)**

 **Also… I have recently discovered Tumblr. I have no idea what I'm doing but I searched Reylo and oh my stars.**

 **On a final note, I think a few of you have picked up on how I write. If theres' any repetition of words such as 'finally' its there for emphasis :)**

 **Oh also! The similarities between Ben and Rey and Anakin and Padme are there but this won't end in tragedy because let's face it, I'm much better at happy fluff than angst.**

 **As always, thank you for your comments and continued support.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who forgot to spell check and check her tenses with the last chapter? *slowly raises hand***

 **My bad.**

 **In response to a comment, I tend to flick between Kylo and Ben generally when there's a clear difference in his actions. If his actions are good, he's Ben but when he's being Supreme Leader for example, he's Kylo. Apologies for any confusion, I'll do my best to keep on top of it :)**

 **Quick reminder also, italics are thoughts or force chat**

* * *

Rey's eyes snapped open as the arm around her waist tightened. Her breath hitched as it dawned on her who it was, lying behind her, nuzzling her neck. He suddenly shifted and something hard started to rub against her ass, Rey had to consciously close her mouth when she realised exactly what it was.

Oh boy.

There was a dull ache between her legs where he'd stretched her with his fingers and done unspeakable things with his mouth. To say she enjoyed his efforts would be an understatement.

Despite growing up on Jakku, Rey wasn't selfish and was eager to reciprocate.

She did her best to turn around as gently as she could so she wouldn't disturb Ben but as she turned, his hand dropped, falling down her stomach, landing close to her most sensitive area. She couldn't contain the gasp that left her lips.

Taking inspiration from his actions last night, she gently laid a kiss on his lips. He'd kill her if he knew how adorable she found him in that moment. His lips were pouting, almost as if he was sulking at the loss of contact. Tentatively, she kissed her way down his chin, over the rough patch where a beard was forming, further south over his bare chest.

Kriff she loved his chest.

Her kisses continued south, peppering over his trail of hair, leading to… oh boy. She could see the outline of his manhood through his trousers, teasing her for what was to come.

"Please" Ben's voice whispered through her mind; her head shot up and met his pleading eyes.

He rolled onto his back, giving her better access to his aching cock.

She bit her lip as she began tugging at his trousers, easing them down slightly before lifting them over his hardened length. When free of its confinements, its sprung up and Rey swore it was pointing at her. She knew he was larger than most in height but it didn't prepare her for the size of his manhood. How was that meant to fit- She gulped.

"Here." He whispered, taking himself in his hand, stroking his shaft slowly. After a few tugs, he reached for her small hand and wrapped it around him. He began moving her hand slowly, letting her find a rhythm before he sped her up, mesmerized by the sight of her dainty hand wrapped around his cock. As her confidence grew, he removed his hand from hers and grasped the sheets around him instead. He was struggling to hold off from blowing his load.

Just as he managed to calm himself down she decided she'd copy him in more ways than one. Ben felt a wave of determination before she took him in her mouth. Her lack of experienced showed when she merely held it there - but force, that was enough to nearly send him over the edge.

Moving his hand down to her hair, he grabbed some in his hands before pushing her head down further onto his cock and slowly bringing her back up.

Rey shot him an angry look before she felt the extent of his pleasure through the bond.

"Suck a little" He instructed; even through the bond, he sounded out of breath. His chest heaved as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. And then she sucked.

"REY!" He yelped, feeling his balls tighten.

She smirked as she quickened her pace and sucked harder- I wonder if - using her initiative she began swirling her tongue around the tip of his manhood. The moans she enticed only spurred her on and went faster, sucking harder.

"I'm gonna- stop Rey, oh force!" He had to pull her off him before he orgasmed into her mouth- another time he thought.

"Take me" He didn't need telling twice.

In an instant, he had her pinned beneath him, his lips devouring hers as his hands explored her body. His fingers dipped down towards her sex, testing if she was ready. Force she's dripping the thought of her getting off on sucking his cock nearly sent him over the edge.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he pressed the tip of his manhood against her opening. Taking the smile on her face as permission, he eased himself into her. Both holding their breaths at the new sensation. The pain that flowed through the bond stopped him in his tracks; he'd almost forgotten this was her first time too.

She wound her fingers into his hair, kissing his lips, trying to distract herself from the pain of the intrusion.

Ben tracked her pain through the bond, pushing himself in further when he felt her pain lessen.

"Please tell me all of you is in." She joked, her eyes watering as she adjusted to him.

He smirked as he pushed the rest of the way in, bottoming out. He groaned as her pussy clenched around him.

"Rey" He panted as her legs snaked around his waist, her ankles locking together. The urge to move was getting too much.

"It's okay." She kissed his forehead, letting him know she was alright.

His movements began slow and deep, eventually gaining momentum. As he did, she began to moan, unashamed at the pleasure coursing through her.

Spurred on by her, Ben took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he sped up his efforts. Force he was close. If he had known that he could feel this good he'd of done it much sooner. He banished that thought as he knew the only partner he'd ever want and need was the woman quivering beneath him.

He remembered how much she'd enjoyed last night and ran his fingers down her body, finally reaching his destination above where their bodies joined.

"BEN!" She screamed, her hips thrusting upwards. As he got closer to completion he thrust deeper, slamming into her harder. Her walls tightened around him and her orgasm crashed through the bond, soaking his cock in her juices. He couldn't hold off any longer.

With a grunt he thrust into her, spilling his seed inside; his forehead resting against hers as he tried to catch his breath.

"We're so doing that again," Rey remarked, smiling up at him having recovered from her own orgasm.

Ben chuckled in response, kissing her nose before pulling himself out of her, falling next to her side. "I second that."

* * *

For a while, neither said a word, both enjoying the quietness and company. Eventually, they knew something had to give, it just so happened it was Rey's stomach that snapped them back into reality. The rumbling noise emitting from her stomach was hard to ignore and soon had Ben heading back to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her.

She realised she was dreading when the time came for her to leave. Her mind flashed back to offer he made, right before Luke's sabre snapped in half. Part of her wished she'd accepted his hand and gone with him but she knew she'd made the right decision. She couldn't have left the Resistance to die. By refusing him, she'd saved him. She knew if the death of his mother was on him, he'd never come back, he'd be lost.

"I thought we could visit the market, sharpen your mind trick skills." Their bond was coming in handy.

"Or we could stay in bed." She replied, smirking as she felt lust flow through the bond.

"Come on, breakfast is ready"

"...in bed?"

"You'd be eating it in bed every morning if you accepted my offer-" Ben poked his head around the door and leant his body against the door frame, crossing his arms as he did. "But alas you did not. So you'll have to eat like any other." He stood there, smirking.

"Is there a shortage of shirts in the First Order?" She shot back. He'd put his sleep trousers back on when he left to prepare breakfast, not bothering to cover his upper half.

"You're the one naked as the day you were born" He gestured with his finger and the sheets slowly peeled back, revealing a very naked Rey. "On second thoughts...I'm hungry for something else entirely."

* * *

 **From my own experience and others, first times are awkward and rarely perfect. In future chapters they will grow in confidence and experiment a bit more :) Let me know your thoughts**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've had a few reviews recently which I'm eternally grateful for but its important this is reiterated. This is just a fun story, it shouldn't be taken seriously :)**

* * *

"Rey? Come in Rey!"

"Ignore it"

"I can't - ah! It might be important."

"Uhuh…"

"Ben! Oh kriff...please… I need to answer it."

Ben growled in frustration, pulling his fingers and mouth away from the woman beneath him as he did. "Two minutes." He replied, pulling the covers back to reveal his head, his chin resting on Rey's stomach.

"Two minutes." Rey confirmed, smiling down at the man, lying between her legs. Reaching to the bedside, she grabbed her communicator and pressed it into her ear. "Finn?" Ben shot her a dirty look as she spoke into the device. "No...still training…" Her eyes flickered down to Ben who'd began trailing kisses on her stomach. "You just need to reset the hyperdrive."

"..."

"Poe will know."

"..."

"Okay-"

"..."

"Okay-"

"..."

"Finn I said okay!" Ben smirked, pleased the traitor was on the receiving end of Rey's temper. Rey shot him a glare as she sighed into the communicator.

"I'll see you at sundown." With a beep the line cut.  
"Seriously?"

"What?" Rey moved backwards, resting her back against the headboard; refusing to meet his eyes.

"The First Order can survive without its Supreme Leader for two days but the Resistance can't possibly manage without you?"

"What can I say? I'm clearly more capable." She replied, smirking as she did.

"Oh are you now…" He snorted, pouncing on her as he did.

* * *

Eventually Rey and Ben got dressed, both enjoying the view as they threw on their tunics.

"How am I meant to explain this to Leia?" Rey queried, worry etched on her face as it dawned on her what they'd done - multiple times.

"...Don't?" Ben replied, munching on the forgotten fruit from earlier.

"Not helpful." She shot back, grabbing her bag from the side. "Ready?" He nodded. "Lead the way."

He lead her to a building just outside the villa, locked and sealed by an electronic door which only opened with the touch of his palm. Inside were multiple speeders, each of a different design and speed.

Rey gasped as she took in what was before her, covering her mouth with her hands as she giggled in delight.

"I thought you'd like it." Ben couldn't hold back a smile as he watched her reaction; deep down he wished he could be as carefree as her. For him, looking at the speeders reminded him of his childhood. Alone. But for Rey, they brought pure, untainted joy. He was envious.

"Can we…?" Rey's hand hovered over the 74 - Z - _of all the speeders she could have chosen._

"By all means." He gestured for her to climb aboard and followed suit, sitting behind her.

"How did you even get hold of this?" Rey was practically drooling as she flicked a switch, starting up the engine.

"Black market" He replied, shrugging his shoulders as he did. "You know how to operate it?" He asked, a little nervous.

"Please." She scoffed. She flicked her left hand and the speeder shot off. Ben clinged on for his dear life.

After Rey had her fun with the speeder and scaring Ben half to death, they approached the market town, parking the speeder on the outskirts, leaving it hidden.

Leading her around the market, Ben spied a few weak minded individuals as potential prey and finally settled on a Gungan merchant.

Ben grabbed her hand as he lead Rey towards the seller - praying his face was still a mystery across the Galaxy.

"Yousa buy Colo Claw?"

Ben pretended to inspect the fish on the table before him as he spoke to Rey through the bond. " _Starkiller was a fluke, you need to concentrate, only focus on the thought you want him to think. Imagine pushing it into his mind and erase any other thought lingering there."_

Rey squeezed his hand as she focused on the task at hand. "Look left." Her voice was strong as she stared into the eyes of the Gungan. Upon her command, the creature before her looked left -Rey nearly squealed with excitement.

Ben was just about to congratulate her when thunder roared over head. Everyone in the market fell silent, either remembering the stories or having flashbacks to the storms after the battle of Endor. The Empire had set up a Climate Disruption Array in orbit, some ten days after the Battle Of Endor which made the majority of the beautiful world inhabitable. It was by pure luck the villa hadn't been destroyed. Despite the Array being destroyed, inevitably there was continued disruption to the climate - but there hadn't been a destructive storm for over a decade.

Until now. Ben felt it in his bones. The urge to run was overwhelming.

" _We need cover. Now"_

"Look! Look! It's Princess Leia!" A child's voice broke the silence as the rain began to fall, covering Rey and Ben from head to toe. Ben turned his head, daring to look.

In the distance stood his mother, surrounded by her Rebels; shaking hands with the men and women who approached her, smiling down at the children.

Sound alluded Ben, all he could hear was his heart beating. He shouldn't have come. He didn't want to see her, not after…

Another grumble of thunder echoed throughout.

" _Hide."_

Ben managed to take a step before lightning fell, lighting up the market. Several bolts hitting stalls, sending merchandise flying. Ben looked up just in time to see a bright light shoot down from the sky, directly above the stall his mother stood beneath. He knew she could feel it too - impending death. But as usual, she stood defiant. Time slowed down as the bolt grew closer to its destination. Ben's hand shot out before he realised what he'd done. The bolt was frozen in mid air, meters away from the market stall. Amongst the carnage, Leia's eyes searched for her saviour, finally landing on her son.

Another bolt landed close, he could feel the heat radiating from it; but he daren't move his eyes, scared he'd lose concentration and the bolt would fall before Leia got to safety.

He watched as his mother grabbed the hand of a nearby child, pulling them to safety, away from the suspended lightning bolt above their heads, her eyes never leaving Ben's.

The drain on his strength became all too much. When he was sure Leia was a safe distance he let go and watched as the bolt destroyed everything in its path.

" _We need to leave!"_ Rey's voice in his head was strained, almost painful. Turning on his heel he was greeted with Rey exercising her own power. Three market stalls were suspended in mid air, one so dangerously close, it almost brushed Ben's hair; with the slightest loss of concentration from Rey, they'd be buried beneath the rubble.

He grabbed her hand and ran downhill, pulling her along as he did; careful not to slide on the river of water that was forming from the rain; leaving the bang of the markets falling behind them.

* * *

 **10 points to whoever knows who the speeder was used by (not specifically the one Ben has)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep… it was the speeder where Luke & Leia chase down some troopers. The Battle of Endor was mentioned as its the title of the battle where the second death star was destroyed**

 **Sorry, its been a week, back to work I'm afraid! I don't think I'm going to tackle Carrie's death by killing off Leia in this if I'm honest, I don't feel comfortable writing it.**

* * *

The drain on his strength became all too much. When he was sure Leia was a safe distance he let go and watched as the bolt destroyed everything in its path.

"We need to leave!" Rey's voice in his head was strained, almost painful. Turning on his heel he was greeted with Rey exercising her own power. Three market stalls were suspended in mid-air, one so dangerously close, it almost brushed Ben's hair; with the slightest loss of concentration from Rey, they'd be buried beneath the rubble.

He grabbed her hand and ran downhill, pulling her along as he did; careful not to slide on the river of water that was forming from the rain; leaving the bang of the markets falling behind them.

* * *

Rey could feel her teeth chattering as the cold rain continued to soak her to the bone. They'd continued running until they'd found the speeder, hidden underneath the undergrowth - right where they'd left it.

"There's a bunker in the villa." Ben had thrown his leg over the speeder and started up the engine, waiting for Rey to join him.

"I'm going back." The rain hammered down harder and bounced off his broad shoulders.

"I know, jump on." Ben was fiddling with the controls, checking everything still worked despite the downpour.

"No…I'm going back to the town. I'm needed there." Rey swallowed as she waited for his reaction.

His head snapped up, his eyes boring into hers; she didn't need the bond to understand the upset he was feeling. "I need you." His words nearly broke her in two.

"Ben please…" Her voice was getting caught in her throat as the tears threatened to hold. Now more than ever she understood his conflict. She was being torn in two all over again - she was reliving her decision back on the Supremacy.

She watched as he disembarked from the speeder, his body shaking with rage. "Decide."

"What?" Shaking her head she fought hard to fight back the tears.

In an instant he invaded her space, his large broad body overshadowing hers. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger - forcing her to look him in the eye.

"The resistance….or me." His eyes searched hers, pleading with her to chose him.

"Ben - I -."

* * *

Leia leant against a wall, surrounded by chaos as lightning continued to strike the ground around them. Her heart was still racing after seeing her son in the marketplace. It had been years since she'd seen him; she'd heard reports of his activities but hadn't seen him in the flesh. Despite his crimes, she knew she'd never stopped loving him, not even after Han. The fact he'd saved her shook her to her core - something she was still confused about. Why had he saved her?

"General, the Queen's advisors have arranged alternative transports, they're ready to leave." Despite being unbelievably annoying, C3-PO had been a constant companion throughout the decades and seeing him brought comfort she didn't realise she needed.

"Is there a speeder outside I can use?" She asked, puzzling the golden protocol droid.

"General if I may be so bold-"

"You may not." She replied, raising an eyebrow at his cheek. "Advise Poe to prepare for take off once this storm has cleared. I'll join you all shortly." Leia turned to leave but stopped in her tracks. "Don't tell anyone which way I went and don't follow me." She pointed her finger at C3 PO, giving him the stern look every Resistance member dreaded being on the receiving end of.

"Yes General." Leia could have sworn the droid shook with fear.

* * *

"I- just-urgh!" Rey threw her arms around Ben's neck and pulled him close as their lips met. She threw everything she felt for him into the kiss, praying he understood. He returned her gesture eagerly, one hand running over her back, the other resting on her cheek. Affection, care and desire flowed through the bond as they embraced one another, giving into temptation and accepting they chose one another above all else.

"Your father had more of an influence on you than you'd care to admit." Leia interrupted their heated moment, breaking them apart as soon as she made herself known; both lovers equally as embarrassed.

Ben's eyes met Leia's as shock vibrated through the bond. Taking a step back, Rey knew this moment was for them alone.

She did notice however how both their hands hovered over their respective weapons, ready for an attack. Rolling her eyes she summoned both saber and blaster to her and caught them in her hands.

Both mother and son shot her a look before they continued their staring match - unsure who would speak first.

"If you mention my hair I swear…" Leia chuckled nervously, unsure how to approach her only son.

Ben merely looked down, unable to meet her eyes any longer. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Her eyes flickered over to Rey who stood still as a statue. "I wanted to see my son."

"Your son is dead." He replied instantaneously; realising what he'd said too late.

"Liar" Rey remarked through the bond.

"We all know that's not true." Gingerly, Leia took a step forward, trying to close the distance between them, unfazed by the rain. "Did he feel pain?" Her voice shook as the asked the question she was unsure she wanted to know the answer to.

Ben finally lifted his face to meet her eyes. "Didn't you debrief the walking carpet?" Ben took a step closer to his mother as he spat the words out. "Didn't he tell you how I cut through him as if he was nothing?" His eyes never left hers as his voice grew. Leia didn't budge. "He was foolish to face me… as are you." His large frame overshadowed Leia's petite one. Leia could feel her son's uneven breath as he stared her down, urging her to kneel and accept her fate. But the Princess was never one to back down.

"Do you think this is what I wanted?" She stood her ground as she pushed her hand against his chest. "Do you think if I'd have known even for a second-"

"What?!" Ben screamed back at her, his face inches from hers. "That Snoke was in my head?! That there was darkness in me?! Did he even tell you what he did?!" Leia remained unmoving, taking every verbal hit, never wavering

"Yes, I know." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"You were my mother. Where the kriff were you?!" Ben looked her up and down in disgust before pulling away and pacing back and forth; running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You need to grow the hell up Ben." He stopped in his tracks and looked her in the eye once again, daring her to carry on her assault. "He made a mistake. We all make mistakes."

"Oh is that what you're calling me now?" He snapped back.

"You've changed." She continued, ignoring his remark.

He scoffed in response, unsure what she was getting at.

"If this was a few weeks ago I'd be joining your father. But I'm not. You saved me, you've allowed Rey to disarm you, you've grown attached to her- don't deny it I can feel it. You can try and pretend you're still Kylo Ren but we both know my son is in there." Leia moved once again towards her son and reached out to grab his hand. Both shocked when he didn't recoil. "Don't make the same mistakes I did." Her eyes flickered over to Rey who refused to look at them - the moment too intimate between mother and son to be intruded upon by a scavenger of all people.

"Politics-" She scoffed at the word as she traced her thumb over his palm as she did when he was a young child. "and power… they're meaningless. Learn from the past, don't kill it Ben… Oh my dear Ben." A sob escaped the once strong General. Ben wasn't sure he'd ever seen his mother cry and it struck a nerve to see her so vulnerable. It was unnerving to see a ruthless leader crumble before him.

"You should go back." "Look after her" He gulped, his eyes searching for Rey. She nodded in response and crept closer; unwillingly intruding on their moment.

Ben slipped his hand out of his mothers as he stepped away, creating distance once more between them. Meeting Rey in the middle he wiped away a tear she hadn't realised had fallen from her cheek and took his saber back from her. Without another word he straddled his speeder and sped off into the distance, heading towards the villa.

With a deep breath, Leia straightened her back and wiped her tears away; her back to her son who was growing smaller by the second in the distance.

"I won't say anything." She said, turning to Rey.

"Thank you." She replied with a gentle smile, impressed how collected Leia now appeared.

"Now give me my blaster back."

* * *

As soon as the storm cleared Ben found his ship and headed back to the fleet; trying to clear his mind of all thoughts as he did. Despite his confrontation with his mother, all he could focus on was Rey. She'd chosen him. Him. Albeit she wasn't with him right now, she'd still chosen him regardless of his many crimes, many flaws and many unredeemable qualities. He switched the ship onto autopilot as he leant back in his chair, his feet resting on the console as he closed his eyes. His mind wandered to his mother. He'd never seen her look so tired and worn, it wasn't something that had come with age - no, it was the effect of endless years of war. He regretted what he did to Han. The act of killing him didn't set him free, it tore him apart further if anything. For the first time in years, he'd followed his father's advice and murdered Snoke. It took Rey to be at the mercy of that monster for him to realise he didn't need him; what he needed was right in front of him. He daren't think of what would've happened if his father hadn't pointed him in the right direction about the manipulative former Supreme Leader.

At least his death has a purpose he thought; trying to comfort himself when deep down he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for no update recently, I'm buying a house so its taking up a lot of my free time. Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter

* * *

Last chapter:

With a deep breath, Leia straightened her back and wiped her tears away; her back to her son who was growing smaller by the second in the distance.

"I won't say anything." She said, turning to Rey.

"Thank you." She replied with a gentle smile, impressed how collected Leia now appeared.

"Now give me my blaster back."

* * *

As soon as the storm cleared Ben found his ship and headed back to the fleet; trying to clear his mind of all thoughts as he did. Despite his confrontation with his mother, all he could focus on was Rey. She'd chosen him. Him. Albeit she wasn't with him right now, she'd still chosen him regardless of his many crimes, many flaws and many unredeemable qualities. He switched the ship onto autopilot as he leant back in his chair, his feet resting on the console as he closed his eyes. His mind wandered to his mother. He'd never seen her look so tired and worn, it wasn't something that had come with age - no, it was the effect of endless years of war. He regretted what he did to Han. The act of killing him didn't set him free, it tore him apart further if anything. For the first time in years, he'd followed his father's advice and murdered Snoke. It took Rey to be at the mercy of that monster for him to realise he didn't need him; what he needed was right in front of him. He daren't think of what would've happened if his father hadn't pointed him in the right direction about the manipulative former Supreme Leader.

At least his death has a purpose he thought; trying to comfort himself when deep down he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Chapter 11

Days turned into weeks and Rey was becoming more restless with each passing minute. She was only able to share her nights with Ben; both far too busy during the day to entertain one another. Those stolen nights were filled with tender moment both parties were too afraid of labelling and discussing the consequences of. Despite the allies they'd made - Naboo being a major one, Rey didn't feel as optimistic as her fellow comrades about their prospects. Ben's words had hit home over the past few days. Although she'd never agree with the unjustified slaughter the First Order specialised in, she was beginning to understand the need for order in the Galaxy. Having sat in far too many meetings with diplomats and advisors, frustration was a constant in her life. Nothing ever got _done_ or agreed on; so much time was wasted _faffing._

" _...it's ridiculous, all I have to do is make a few things float and they think I'm the next Luke Skywalker."_

" _How insulting."_

Rey ignored him " _Sometimes I seriously consider leaving it all behind and starting new."_ Ben was unsure how to respond, giving up wasn't in his blood. " _Would you leave it all behind?The First Order? Being Supreme Leader?"_

The bond was silent as Ben pondered her question. He'd never really considered leaving it all behind an option. Everything he'd done since the Academy would be for nothing - all the pain he endured under Snoke, for nothing, all the pain he'd inflicted, for nothing. No, it wasn't an option.

" _No."_ He replied honestly.

" _Oh."_ Was all she could manage.

" _It's not who I am, I'm resilient above all else… I can't - I won't just give up."_

" _But you hate it! I feel it… every time something doesn't go your way, every time something annoys you…"_

" _Where is this coming from? Your_ _ **commitment**_ _to the kriffing Resistance is the very reason we're apart and now you want to leave_ _ **everything**_ _behind?"_ Ben could feel his anger rising to the surface. How _dare_ she question everything now. She wasn't even entertaining the idea of joining him but rather running away like a coward, away from responsibility.

" _I'm not saying that!"_ Rey's own anger was clear through the bond, hurt at his words. " _Sometimes it's just too much, you clearly don't understand."_

" _Clearly I don't. It's hardly surprising the orphan wants to run away; like mother like daughter is the saying isn't it?"_ Ben instantly regretted his words as he felt a flicker of hurt burst through the bond before it snapped shut; leaving the Supreme Leader on his own in his head.

 _What a fool._ He thought, he knew he could be cruel, kriff he was famous for it but not towards Rey. Never towards Rey.

* * *

A month passed before an opportunity arose for Ben to see Rey again; the bond had remained quiet over the weeks since their argument. He knew he needed to apologise, he was overly aware he'd crossed a line; it had been years since he'd debated and engaged in a sensitive issue with an equal and it was evident he'd failed miserably.

"Supreme Leader, we'll be arriving at Lah'mu shortly." Kylo nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued his visual assessment of the platoons below him. He'd scattered the storm troopers all over the Galaxy, using them to maintain order throughout as his new initiative was implemented. The concept was simple really. Every planet ruled and managed their people in whatever way they saw fit with the exception of his decrees. Slavery remained outlawed with stronger penalties in place and no planet or system could invade another without facing mass genocide were a couple of Kylo's Galactic laws which every planet and system had to abide by. His role in the Galaxy was clear - he was the enforcer. He maintained peace, dealt with rogues, squashed rebellions. Generally, things were going well despite the havoc the Resistance was trying to create. A couple of systems were however refusing to co-operate and Kylo knew brute force wouldn't do the trick; the Order needed their taxes and manufacturing to maintain the fleet. Kylo had never had to face his mother politically before and he was understanding why she was so successful. Soon, however, the Resistance wouldn't be an issue.

Kylo felt as their ship left hyperspace and prepared himself for battle. Returning to his quarters he tested the bond one more time, prodding at the invisible wall in his mind that lead to Rey. She didn't return his gesture. For the first time in years, Kylo felt a pull towards the chest hidden beneath his bed. Tentatively, he stepped towards his bed, trying to resist the pull; evidently failing. Falling to his knees he pressed his palm against the hidden lock and watched as his bed rose, revealing the old chest beneath. Gulping he reached down and pulled it out of its hiding place, coughing as dust filled his lungs. With a heavy thud, he dropped the chest in front of him, his hands shaking as he slowly lifted the lid. He could recite the contents off by heart - a couple of holo books C3-PO read to him as a young child, his Jedi robes, a few letters from his mother, Chak-root and finally his old lightsaber. Reaching into the chest he retrieved the saber, disregarding the rest. He held the weapon in his hands, turning it over and inspecting the hilt. On instinct he powered it up, sighing at the familiarity. It felt more stable than his cross guard but in his gut, he knew it wouldn't serve him as well. Before he realised what he was doing, he'd powered down the sabre and attached it to his belt. Returning the chest to the space under his bed, Kylo headed out of his quarters, ready to deal with the task ahead.

* * *

Rey knew she'd have to speak to him eventually, she just didn't expect it to be face to face. As per the agreement, neither the Resistance or the First Order were allowed to have more than 5 members of their faction present at the negotiation table, no weapons allowed - no exceptions. The negotiations were taking place in an old settlement - a mismatch house of sorts. Troopers had been scouting the area, checking for traps, as had their own fighters before both negotiation parties arrived. Rey wasn't entirely sure why she was one of the 'chosen few' to sit in on negotiations; she had no political experience after all - unless you counted bargaining Unkar Plutt for rations political. Finn tried rationalising the decision to take her as a power play; the entire First Order believed she'd killed Snoke, if that wasn't intimidating what was? It would surely unnerve them.

As she landed the Falcon some distance away from the house she felt her nerves get the better of her, almost forgetting to lower the landing gear. It had been weeks since she'd spoken to _him_ and being face to face with him wasn't something she was ready for. He'd shown his true colours that day, they weren't the same, he didn't understand her, he didn't feel anything for her. Kylo Ren truly had replaced Ben Solo. But her time with him in Naboo bothered her, it screwed with her conclusion- that Ben Solo was dead and Kylo Ren took his place. He'd been so gentle, kind, he treated her with respect and dignity (except when he was dunking her in the water) and he'd taken her innocence. She hadn't expected it to happen, let alone him being the one to do it. Despite his words and the lie she now tried to instil in her, she was glad he was the one to show her intimacy; to explore the male body, feel pleasure as she'd never experienced. She knew it was wrong and the conflict was tearing her up. How could she believe Ben Solo was gone and treasure her memories with him at the same time? He'd been cruel, he'd used her history against her - she'd not even told Finn about her parents abandoning her - and used it to hurt her, to make a point. That wasn't the Ben she knew… no… that was Kylo Ren.

She used the comms to signal to the other incoming Resistance ships, announcing her arrival. Grabbing her staff from the side, she exited the Falcon and began her trek to the house.

The walk gave her time to realise the significance of what was happening. If successful, the Resistance and the First Order would be signing a treaty of sorts...maybe there _could_ be peace in the Galaxy…. And then she'd be free.

After walking over a mile, she reached the rendezvous spot and waited for the signal for her to approach the house; trying to ignore the bond begging to be opened.

* * *

It took nearly two hours for everyone to be searched and enter the house; Kylo Ren was the last to enter. The house wasn't much to look at, there was what appeared to be a kitchen area with a couple of beds, one small enough for a child. The main living quarter had been cleared to make room for a table and chairs, both of which had been checked over by the Order and Resistance (despite the Order bringing the table themselves) which had contributed to the slow start. As soon as Kylo had entered she felt the bond tug; for a moment she thought he felt it too as he appeared to flinch before marching over to the table, peeling his gloves off as he did and throwing them down. The room had been silent before but now it was almost deafening.

"Let's begin shall we?" He appeared indifferent towards his mother, regarding her as he did any other Resistance fighter, not recognising her as his mother in this moment.

"We **agreed** onno weapons!" Snarled an elderly advisor, punching his fist in on the table in anger. Leia covered his wrist with her hand, attempting to calm him down. On the Resistance's side, there was no one Rey recognised, only Leia who sat in the middle, clearly leading their side. On the opposite, again Rey recognised no one, only Kylo who faced his mother. The famous Hux nowhere to be seen.

"It would be wise General to keep your men in line. Carrying a sabre means nothing, I could crush you all with a flick of my wrist." He replied arrogantly, leaning back in his chair.

"As could I." She didn't realise she'd spoken until every pair of eyes in the room landed on her.

"Why do you think I requested you be here?" His voice was low as he looked her in the eye, almost appearing _proud?_ "Rey is equally as gifted in the ways of the Force, that much is clear. Her presence should ease your minds." His gaze shifted to the others in the room, unimpressed at their cowardliness.

"Let's begin." Rey felt relief as Leia finally took charge, the attention now shifting to her and her advisors as they delved into their proposals.

Kylo couldn't keep his eyes off her. The past month had been agonizing, knowing how it felt to be with her, to touch her. He couldn't stand being so close.

"No, absolutely not, quality will suffer."

"We can hire a consultant-"

The man beside Kylo scoffed at the advisor across from him, the other confused at his reaction. "Why does the concept confuse you?"

Rey looked almost bored at the so-called negotiations progressing in front of them, her attention appeared elsewear. Her reluctance to even look at Kylo provided him plenty of opportunity to stare and take her in. She remained as beautiful as ever, that much was evident but he noticed how dark the circles under her eyes were. Life within the Resistance didn't meet expectations it seems.

"I hardly think Poe Dameron is qualified." The man shot back, glancing at Kylo in hopes of his approval at his cheap shot.

"I nominate Rey." Kylo 'd barely spoken throughout the negotiations, only pitching in when necessary. His style was similar to his mother's, he noted reluctantly, only wading in when necessary and providing quality over quantity. The room fell silent before his mother offered her input.

"I second that."  
"Leia- I - _General_ \- what training does the young girl have? We would be much more suited to a _qualified_ professional. I will ensure he has a reputable reference I assure you."

Leia's mouth opened to put the insubordinate in his place before Kylo beat her to it. " _She_ is more than capable and has a knowledge of our fleet past and present more vast than any candidate you could possibly present. It's her or the deal is off."

"We'll send you a draft agreement alongside the other proposals," Leia replied, clearly livid with the man beside her.

"Leia I need to speak to you a moment." Rey had finally spoken, clearly worried about her new position.

The General ignored her as she carried on with proceedings which lasted a further hour. Eventually, with some albeit small common ground found, the Resistance and Order concluded their talks and began to shuffle out of the makeshift house.

Kylo didn't know at what point Rey managed to slip out but as soon as he noticed her absence, he was hot on her trail.

She was halfway back to the Falcon, walking at a fast pace through the lonely wasteland before he caught up with her - his long legs being an advantage. "REY!" His booming voice echoed, stopping her in her tracks. He approached her slowly as she stood rooted to the spot, her back facing him.

He didn't even know where to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for any confusion regarding the last chapter, having reread I understand some of the comments. When I wrote it I was writing it kinda in a TV/movie style? Where when the character is in thought they miss parts of speech and so on. Anyway, I'll be writing chapters in bulk from now on so I'll be updating chapters each day but it will take me awhile to get them written. I've written this one to conclude what's happened on this planet, enjoy.

Quick recap:

rey keeps trying to get ben to talk to him - he lasts 8 days before giving in. He helps her with some training, then meet on Naboo and get it on, leia shows up, heart felt convo, go seperate ways for time being, ben is horrible to rey so she ignores him, they all go to Lah'mu ( the same planet from Rogue 1! no one has mentioned that from comments/reviews from memory, come on guys haha!) have trade talks, Rey gets a job and then Ben follows her outside

That pretty much sums it up, the above is for if anyone is like me and follows a lot of stories and gets confused between them all.

* * *

"I've never done this before." He slowly approached her and with every step he prayed she stayed where she was, petrified she'd run from him.

"What? Had a civil conversation? Shocking." She shot back, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Any of it. It's been years since I've felt the need to apologise… since I've wanted to... Will you at least look at me?"

She slowly turned to face him, her expression blank.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to express how sorry I truly am… I crossed the line...I-I-" He ran his bare fingers through his hair, trying to find the right words. "I was cruel. I don't expect you to forgive me." He stepped closer to her and attempted to hold her hand; she shook him off and her arms remained crossed. Ignoring the hurt from the rejection, he continued. "I'm trying to be better, I don't believe I'll ever escape the darkness… I don't think I want to. But with you…" He brushed the back of his knuckle over her cheek as she closed her eyes; wiping away a stray tear as he did. "I can be better with you Rey, I beg of you, let me prove it to you."

He held her face in his hand, his palm resting against her cheek, wiping away the odd tear with his thumb. A few minutes later he let go of the breath he wasn't aware he was holding as she turned her head into his palm, kissing it as she did. His head fell forward and their foreheads rested against one another.

"You've still got some grovelling…" She whispered, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Chuckling he replied, relieved she was now speaking to him. "Of course." He gently kissed her nose whilst reaching down to her other hand, grasping it in his. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She whispered back.

They remained pressed against one another for a few moments before she pulled back, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Why did you push for me to quality check manufacturing?" She shivered as a cool breeze hit her bare arms, on cue Ben was removing his cloak and wrapping it around her petite frame.

"I trust you. I trust your judgement, I trust your knowledge… plus it makes it easier to see you."

"You need to realise I'm independent, I don't need you dictating my life… with that being said, I think I'll enjoy the challenge… what will I be doing exactly?" Her hand slipped into his as she lead him towards the Falcon, eager to get out of the cold.

They walked slowly as he explained what her role would be. The Raioballo Sector, which is part of the outer rim and contained two planets, Datooine and Lah'mu - the planet they were currently on. Lah'mu would increase production of cruisers in exchange for protection from surrounding territories and better pay - the faster they produced the cruisers, the bigger the bonus. Rey would be checking the batches coming through and mediating between the Order and the sector, ensuring both parties abided to the terms set out. The Resistance benefited from the deal as they themselves would be able to purchase ships and transports without too much interference from the Order. Everything in moderation.

When the Falcon came into view Ben stopped in his tracks. He hated the ship.

"Come on," Rey said as she tugged on his hand, trying to steer him towards the ship. "I'll fix you up with something hot"

"I'll pass on the offer Rey, I need to head back." His eyes never left the cursed ship.

"Oh okay…" She replied, clearly disappointed.

He looked down at the woman opposite him, maker he was the luckiest man in the Galaxy he thought. Using his knuckle, he tilted her face towards him as he captured her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they melted into the kiss, his eager hands finding their way to her rear. A moan escaped her as he grabbed her ass roughly, his hands slid further, ending on her thighs as he lifted her up. On instinct her legs wrapped around his waist - neither wanted to break for air having missed the intimacy since they last met but eventually Rey came up for air. Ben took full advantage of the break and began kissing his way along her neck, biting and sucking at every opportunity, leaving a trail of red marks as he went.

Slowly he walked them towards a large rock, his lips never leaving her neck as he did; her hands gripped his hair, urging him on as gasp after gasp left her swollen lips.

Gently he placed her down on top of the cold rock before thrusting his hips towards her centre " _Rey_ " He groaned as her legs tightened around him, his face buried in her neck.

"Ben _please_ " She begged, her hands battling with his many layers, trying to undo his pants. He kissed her nose, grinning at her intentions before helping her with the task at hand. Finally, his erection was free with his trousers staying firmly on him, protecting his legs from the cold.

"Do you trust me?"He murmured, his forehead pressed against hers as he pumped his cock in his hand.

"Yes," She breathed back, her lips millimetres from his. Slowly he unlinked her legs from around his waist, letting them drop and hang.

"Hold on tight." Smirking he pushed her flat onto her back, her legs dangling from the edge of the rock. He leant over her, his lips taking hers in a hard kiss, biting her lower lip as his hands explored her body. His warm hands cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples with every nick of her lip until she felt she couldn't take it anymore. Sensing her need, he rolled her onto her front, the cold stone pressed against her tender nipples sent shivers down her spine as she felt Ben behind her pull her trousers down along with her underwear. He dragged her down again until her toes could touch the floor, his fingers digging into her hips as he did.

"Tell me what you want Rey…" His voice sounded strained as he rubbed his dick against her sopping opening, using all of his willpower not to plough straight into her aching core.

"Ben pleas-" A small yelp left her lips as Ben's hand collided with her left buttcheek. He gripped it tightly and ran his hand over the red mark that had appeared, proud of his work.

"Tell me." He replied more firmly, his voice lower than she'd ever heard.

"You can't be serio- Ohhh!" His hand had left a matching mark on her other cheek at her disobedience, Rey's moan confirming what he already knew - she loved it.

Reaching forward he fisted some of her hair, pulling lightly, eager to find out just how far he could take it.

"Please Ben… take me." _Close enough_ he thought as he pushed into her, filling her up in one thrust. Both parties moaned as he bottomed out inside her, enjoying the new position. The time apart was clearly too long as he didn't wait long before pounding into her, pulling her hair as he did, the slapping noise of their bodies colliding on every thrust was music to their ears as their bodies became one.

"Kriff Ben!" Rey screamed as his spare hand found its way to her bundle of nerves, his fingers rubbing over her button. "I'm going to-" Her legs spasmed as her insides clenched around his cock, her cream covering every inch as she rode out her high.

Ben took a deep breath as he slowed his thrusts to an agonizing pace. "Did I say you could come?" His fingers on her bud came to a stop as he stilled inside her.

Rey wasn't sure she could take anymore. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't stop!" She begged, shocked how much she needed him to just kriffing _move._

He leant over her back, pulling tightly on her hair as he did - his lips millimetres away from her ear. "You come when I say you come." She nodded in response, instantaneously he began thrusting into her, ignoring the cold weather around them.

Rey's fingers scrambled to the side of the rock as his pace increased, her face pressed against the hard cold stone as he slammed into her repeatedly at an unimaginable speed - her moans muffled.

Her toes curled as she felt another orgasm fast approaching, her vocal cords were now unusable as words turned into moans. " _Come- I need to- come- Ben- please!"_ She sent through the bond, letting her pleasure seep through.

"KRIFF REY" He grunted, thrusting harder and impossibly deeper inside her as he felt waves coming off her. "Now!" His fingers flicked against her bud as he spilled his seed inside her, his orgasm prolonged as she milked him for all he was worth; her own release amplifying his.

As their breaths evened out, Ben rearranged himself and pulled his trousers back up, covering himself up and then going on to do the same to Rey.

"Well, that was interesting," Rey stated, grinning up at her bonded.


End file.
